Just My Luck
by KeikoBerry
Summary: Anna is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by chance. The Prince, her husband to be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!
1. Participating in the Lottery

Well, this is our joint account, created due to many uhh… great efforts by reviewers to make one! -.-" Anywho, thanks for reading again, if you are, and if this is your first time reading, Strawberry-chan wrote this chapter, and Keeper of Yoh-chan wrote the second and so on and so on.

**Just My Luck **

Written by_ Keeper of Yoh _and_ Strawberry Promises_

**Anna** is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by chance. The Prince, her husband-to-be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!

_Chapter One: _**Participating in the Lottery**

* * *

Anna looked around her little farm. It was hard work being a farmer's daughter. Too bad that Anna didn't like work, because her damn father made her do it anyways!

And it wasn't even her real father. Her so called _loving_ parents left her at the bottom of the fountain in Central Square. But Anna didn't like thinking of them.

She clenched her fists and shook her head trying to forget the awful memories.

Her mind settled on something else. Rather, some_one_ else. That strange man she saw a couple days ago while she was getting water from the well.

He was tall with brown hair. He wore rough cotton spun shirts and breeches but had the air of a noble around him. He was odd.

The man had a strange grin on his face. It was always there. Anna felt the urge to slap it off his face. She noticed who he was talking to.

Tamao, the Tao's cook. Ren Tao was a noble around these parts. He and his wife Pirika lived just a mile from Anna and her foster family.

Although Anna was at the age to start liking someone (nineteen), she didn't.

Anna started to walk to the village. Her "mother" wanted some medicinal herbs and commanded Anna to get them.

There he was again! That man… He wore similar clothes as before but Anna caught a glint of something shiny. A crest…? No. It was gone now. Must have been something of her imagination.

Whatever. Anna dismissed the strange man from her thoughts. Walking towards the apothecary, she passed an alley. It was dark and foreboding; everything a deserted alley would be.

But Anna noticed something… two people? Her eyes grew wide. She knew one of them! That was Jeanne! The man was raping her!

Without thinking of anything, Anna rushed in and pulled his hair hard and pushed him off her. Anna immediately turned to her friend. Unnoticed, the rapist ran off.

Jeanne was whimpering and tears streamed down her face. Anna put her arms around her and hugged her, whispering comfortingly.

Soon, she was calmed. Anna asked her if she was ok. Jeanne nodded hesitatingly.

"Did you know that man?" Anna asked her.

Jeanne bit her lip and remained silent.

That continued whenever Anna tried to question her. In the end, she just gave up.

Jeanne had gotten up and walked in the direction of her house and thanked Anna before he had come.

Anna got up herself and turned to walk out of the alley only to find that strange noble/commoner watching her.

"That was very courageous of you." He said in a deep voice. Anna had never been so close to him before. She noticed his dark eyes, holding slight amusement and approval.

"T-Thank you." She murmured, confused. What was this feeling he stirred in her?

He grinned with a lightness she did not expect and took her hand in his. "Your deeds will not be forgotten, brave lady." He kissed her hand and bowed.

With that, he turned away, his cloak rustling behind him as he strode off.

Anna was blushing. She lifted a hand to her cheek, to find it warm. What did he mean by that? Why was she feeling this way?

Anna shook her head. _No one_ was supposed to make her feel this way. Hadn't she already learned that lesson? She closed her eyes, trying to forget.

That romance was in the past. Anna didn't want to think of him. _No, that is over. I don't want to think of him. I don't want to think of his betrayal. It's all in the past._

But even as she thought that, unwelcome memories rose.

_He gently placed his fingers under her chin, his golden eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry," he was saying._

_Anna didn't want to hear his words, his apologies. He hadn't loved her, he never did! _

_She turned away and felt his gaze on her back. "Good-bye, Anna," was his last words to her. _

_She sighed heavily, a tear coursing down her cheek, and she wiped it away, vowing then and there, never to fall in love again._

Anna looked down finding her fist clenched. Her brow furrowed. There were two hairs… of a rich brown color.

She supposed it was from when she pulled that man off Jeanne. That's funny… they were the same color of that strange man's hair…

* * *

Anna returned home late with the herbs her foster mother had sent her for. She in turn received a beating from her father but all Anna could think about was Jeanne and that odd man.

Why wouldn't Jeanne answer her questions? Who was that man? What… Why…

The questions swirled around in her head, and when she could come up with no answers, Anna fell into a deep and heavy sleep.

She woke up to the brightness of dawn and rubbed her eyes blearily.

Finishing up her chores, Anna proceeded to the market for some supplies. She passed some girls squealing delightedly about some rouge and other make up on a table. She scoffed. Anna had no time for things like that. AN: Strawberry here! Have you seen the Inuyasha ep. of when Kikyo and Inuyasha first met? Ep. 147-148? When Kikyo passed the girls cooing over the make up? This part is like that.

Turning her head the other way, Anna saw a couple of soldiers talking. Wondering what was happening, she wandered over. She didn't come too close to see who the soldiers were but she caught the words, "lottery", "marriage", and "luck".

Anna didn't dwell on it for long. People were always coming up with things like this to get money.

She bought the things she needed and started off for home. That was when she noticed that man again. What was he always doing? A blush rose, but Anna fought it down. She dismissed him also.

She looked the other way, and saw her foster mother walking calmly away from the soldiers she saw earlier with a smirk on her face.

Anna frowned. What was she doing?

* * *

The next day, Anna was determined to confront her foster mother. What was she doing with those soldiers?

But as soon as she got up, and finished her chores (for her parents wouldn't let her near them if she wasn't finished), a knock came at the door.

Curiosity rising, Anna made her way to the door and opened it. Much to her surprise, soldiers of the realm were at the front door.

Her mouth hung open.

"Are you Kyouyama Anna?" One of them asked her in a gruff voice.

"We are ordered to take you to the castle." The other one answered to her silence.

The castle? The _Asakura_ Castle?! Why was she being taken there?!

"Wha--" Anna said but was interrupted by her foster mother.

"Ah, yes, gentlemen. Here are her belongings. You are free to take her." Anna turned to her "okaa-san" and stared angrily at her.

"What is this about!?" she demanded.

"Why the marriage lottery, of course." Her mother said with the air of indifference.

"Marriage lottery…?" Anna muttered.

"It is a new thing that the royal advisors had come up with. Every eligible young maiden, that is of age and unattached will be paired to someone and wed." The soldier said.

"What?!" Anna could hardly believe it.

Her foster mother just shrugged. "Have fun, dear." She said, putting an emphasis on 'dear'.

Then she turned and walked back into the house, leaving Anna to struggle with the soldiers alone.

"You can't take me!" She declared and stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"We're on the Crown Prince's orders to take every maiden." The soldier said, eyes narrowing.

"If you don't come willingly, we will be forced to make you." The other added.

Although Anna didn't like it, she knew that in the end, she would come along, willingly or not. She was scared of these men, and hated the feeling.

Pressing her lip together tightly she narrowed her eyes. "I'll come, but if you lay _one finger_ on me, or any of the other girls, you _will_ regret it."

She brushed passed them with fists clenched.

The soldiers caught up with her and pushed her towards a wagon full of other girls.

She glared at them and climbed into the wagon.

"Anna? Is that you?" Anna looked up, astonished at the speaker.

"T-Tamao?"

"Anna!" Tamao flung herself at her friend and sobbed. "They made me come!! I didn't want to go!"

Anna was shocked. She didn't think she would see anyone she knew. "But I thought you were engaged!"

"Tohru broke it off!!" Tamao said with a sad look.

"Oh, Tamao, it's ok." Anna said, trying to comfort her.

She nodded hesitatingly. "They say that the Prince himself if going to be in this lottery as well!" Tamao said, converting to gossip mode.

Anna smiled. "Maybe you'll end up with him, Tamao." She joked.

Tamao smiled as well. At least she wasn't crying.

Anna gasped as the wagon started to move. They were off… each girl to her own destiny…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Strawberry Promises: Hi mina!! How did you like the chapter? Too fast? I know… Whelps, I was writing this chapter, so the ending is from me! The next chapter will be written by Keeper of Yoh so the ending note will be from her! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and review please!


	2. The Winner

Alright sorry that this update is like a Yoh-jillion months late. I also apologize for such a short chapter! I have my hands tied with so much stuff! So gomen nasai!! (From **Keeper of Yoh**)

**Just My Luck **

Written by_ Keeper of Yoh _and_ Strawberry Promises_

**Anna** is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by chance. The Prince, her husband-to-be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!

_Chapter Two: _**The Winner**

* * *

Anna sat there hugging her knees. What had her parents gotten her into? Why were they so willing to just throw her future just like a pair of dice?

She shook her head. No use of getting upset about it now. She glanced at Tamao who was gossiping with the other girls about how they wanted to be with the Prince. She sighed. What was the big deal? He's just another guy.

She looked towards the central square where the girls were being taken. This made Anna chuckle. It's as if they were being treated like cows on their way to the meat packaging company.

When the wagon stopped, the girls were let out and were lead to stand in front of a huge capsule machine. About every single teenage girl in the whole kingdom had her name inside a capsule. Who would get her was the question. She bit her lip nervously. What if some idiot got her? Like the village moron Horo. Although they were childhood friends, she wouldn't want to be stuck with him for the rest of her life.

Guys came in periodically. They added their names to the list so they can get a chance to pick a capsule. Most of these guys she's seen around when she was shopping. None were really worth her time. She sighed and began to doze off, until that man caught her eye. That commoner from yesterday.

_What's he doing here? _She wondered. She felt her face heat up, but she fought it. She wanted to ask him if he was going to enter. She tried to divert her attention to somewhere else. When she glanced back, she noticed that he was walking towards her._ Ahh! What does he want_? She began to panic. She held her cheeks so he wouldn't see the pink crossing over

"Good morning, miss!" The brunette called. He had that blasted grin on his face. He bowed but hit his head on his knee. "Owie…"

Anna sweat dropped. Was this the same guy from yesterday?

He put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Sorry about that! I haven't really a habit of bowing… lemme try it again" he clenched his fist and made a serious face. He tried again but fell.

Anna laughed slightly. He noticed that and smiled and laughed with her. "I guess I'm not so good at this kind of thing"

"Maybe you should try not to bow down so far. But only to where my hips are" she tried giving him suggestion. He nodded and tried once more. With success he jumped up. "Yesta! Yesta!" he said triumphantly. Anna once again sweat dropped but had a hint of happiness that he was able to do it correctly.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you, fair one… eh heh heh heh heh" he grinned again.

Anna once again felt her face heat. She took her hand back and turned around; not facing him. "I-I didn't do anything.."

He smiled. "So you say…"

Anna looked down and remembered why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. "Why are you here?" The young man gave her a serious look. "Just looking…"

For some reason, she felt like her heart crack. So he wasn't entering? "This whole thing is wrong" he said, breaking the silence. She looked up. But every guy in the kingdom wanted this. "All these young women shouldn't let their fate be decided by chance. It's not right. And it's just a darn shame that none of the officials aren't doing anything to stop it" he explained.

"But the officials and the Prince himself are the ones who created this idea" Anna pointed out.

She saw him clench his fists. "Is that so?" His attention went back to the central square. He whistled for his horse as soon as the horns began to sound. The horse was a beautiful white stallion. Anna gasped as he placed a kiss on her cheek and placed something in her hand. "Until we meet again… uh..." he stammered as he closed her hand.

Absent-mindedly she said her name. "Anna. Anna Kyouyama"

He smiled as he got on his horse but fell. "Eh heh heh heh…" He tried again and held on the grip of the reigns. "Well, until we meet again, Lady Anna" he waved and galloped away. She watched him as she felt her face where he had kissed her. However she winced when she saw him fall off. He turned and waved. "I can do it!" He got back on and rode away.

Anna smiled. What a… unique man she was. She frowned when she found that she didn't get his name. She remembered that he placed something in her hand before he left. She opened her hand and released a small gasp. A pearl crest. Only the royals had one. Along with the Nobles. She shook her head. _He can't be… he's a commoner! Oh I know... the local jewelry shop sells these as well. But where did he get the money to get it?_ It didn't matter. She put it in her pocket. That was… quite an experience.

She walked to where Tamao was when the royal announcer announced that the event was about to begin. "But before we begin, I would like to announce the arrival of your Majesty, Prince Hao!" The cart rode up and someone opened the cart door to let him out. He walked out and on the red carpet in all his glory. He smiled and winked at some girls.

Anna twitched. "He's too cocky for his own good" she mumbled. She crossed her arms. Oh how she hated being here.

A reporter asked the Prince something for the newspaper. "Where is your brother, your Highness?" he asked.

Anna arched an eyebrow. The Prince has a brother?

He raised his hand. "Him? He's off somewhere. So let's get this thing started!" he smirked. It looked like he didn't really care where the other prince had gone off to. Anna wondered. Was he also in the lottery? She shivered at the thought. Great another cocky ruler. Just what this country needed.

* * *

Hours passed until it was the Prince's turn. All the others who haven't been chosen, including Tamao, swooned. "I hope it's me!" and "He's so dreamy!" were heard. Anna laughed as she knew that everyone's chance of getting selected was extremely slim. Including Anna's but she was just fine with that.

He pressed the button that released the capsule. He caught it and opened it. Silence covered the whole kingdom. Everyone was anxious to find out who would be the Prince's princess.

Anna laughed silently as she saw Tamao bite her lip. "I hope it's me" she said quietly. Anna placed her hand on Tamao's shoulder. "I bet it is" she said to her nervous friend.

The announcer turned to the Prince as he opened it. "So who is your bride, Prince Hao?"

Fingers crossed, the girls awaited for him to say their names.

"Anna Kyouyama"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Keeper of Yoh:** Finally I was able to post this chapter! Again I'm sorry for such a short chapter and sorry again for such a long wait. Now it's Strawberry's turn!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	3. Strong Spirit

Well, hello again! Hope you guys like this story! Um, this chapter is being written by me… and umm… I can't really think of any more things to say or add… just a sorry that's it a bit late… but I have a lot of other stories to update as well… and a ton of homework (sheepish smile) Add in the fact that I'm super lazy and it's a wonder you get updates at all! Haha, kays, have fun with this chapter and review please! (From **Strawberry-chan**)

**Just My Luck **

Written by_ Keeper of Yoh _and_ Strawberry Promises_

**Anna** is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by chance. The Prince, her husband-to-be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!

_Chapter Three: _**Strong Spirit**

_**

* * *

**_

NO. WAY.

Anna stood there, dumbfounded. Why, _why_ did the gods hate her? She had to – she stifled a shudder – _marry_ this creep?!

While Anna was battling the urge to cry or to laugh ironically, a murmur spread through the crowd like fire.

_Anna Kyouyama? _

_Have you heard of her?_

_I've never heard that name…_

_I wonder if she's pretty…_

_She's not prettier than me! And I should be the one for Hao!_

All through the crowd, one question was evident. Who was Anna Kyouyama and why didn't she go up to Hao and claim her husband?

"Anna!" a voice hissed at her. "Anna! Go up there!" Tamao made furious motions with her hands to move.

Anna couldn't comprehend her words. She came up with the all-too-intelligent, "Huh?"

Tamao groaned and started to push her through the crowd.

"T-Tamao, where are you taking me?" Anna said.

"To your…" she paused, her lips pursed tightly. "Your husband."

"What!" she screeched. "He's not my husband yet! Don't you dare call him that!"

Tamao smiled a little. "Hah, you're so lucky and you don't even think so."

"Of course not! Who wants to be married to a creep like him?" Anna scowled. "If you want him so bad, why don't you go up there in my name?"

"I couldn't do that." Tamao murmured quietly.

Anna just shrugged. They were pretty close to the stairs now and Anna was panicking more and more.

At once, an image of that strange commoner came to mind. She shook her head. Why was she thinking of him??

Whatever. A more pressing issue was at hand: the looming stage where her future "husband" stood.

Tamao finally reached the edge and gave Anna one more push and swiftly turned away.

Anna stumbled onto the steps and with growing disdain and dread, climbed the last couple of stairs to greet the prince.

Her scowl deepened when she saw how his eyes lit up and when a smirk formed on his face when he saw his bride-to-be.

"Hello," His deep voice said to her.

And then --! He had to nerve to _put his arm around her!_

In a flash, Anna stepped out of his embrace and slapped him smartly across the face.

The crowd grew silent.

Hao chuckled. "So spirited are we?" He leaned in and a cruel smirk came into view. "Well, I'll just have to break that spirit of yours, won't I?" He said quietly, only to her ears.

Anna's eyes widened in fear but then narrowed in anger. "I'd like to see you try."

His smirk grew and a glint formed in his eye. "Don't worry, I will."

Anna tried to keep a mask of indifference on but fear kept making it slip.

Something caught her eye. She turned and stared. Her eyebrows rose. A pure white stallion…? Whose horse…? And then something else caught her eye.

Oh! It was that commoner! A hint of a smile formed on her face as she watched him try to mount the animal and failed. When he finally got onto the horse and faced her direction, she noticed something that was so infrequent on his smiling face. A frown.

Hao caught her attention again as he spoke to the crowd. "I'd like to bring my bride home now, so if you'd all make way for Anna and me."

Anna fumed. How dare he think that he could call her by her name?

But Hao never let her act on her anger. He grabbed her (harshly) by her elbow and dragged (literarily) her down the steps and into a carriage.

Anna scowled again. Who was he to handle her so roughly?

Practically throwing someone into a carriage was _not_ husbandly behavior.

Anna tried to fix her appearance. She probably looked disheveled and scruffy.

Hao stepped into the carriage as well and smirked at her. He indiscreetly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Anna cringed. "Let go of me." She spoke with coldness and authority.

"I don't think so." He pulled her even closer and in one swift movement, Hao pulled Anna on his lap and buried his face into her neck. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck.

Anna squirmed and she gasped as his lips touched her bare skin. With a renewed energy, Anna pushed Hao off her and slapped him again.

Or at least, tried to.

He grabbed her hand before she could finish the action.

"Now that has got to stop." His voice was husky and his eyes dark.

Anna shivered and pulled her hand away quickly.

She huddled in the corner of the carriage, as far as she could get away from her "husband".

Hao watched her with hooded eyes, dancing with amusement. This one had spirit all right. Lots of it.

But not enough to match his.

* * *

As soon as the carriage reached the gate of his estate, (AN: Dudes!! That rhymed!) Anna opened the door and jumped out.

The butler came out and started to make his way to the carriage to open the door. He was thoroughly startled when Anna jumped out and ran for the door herself.

"Hao-sama, shouldn't I --" he started.

Hao smirked. "No. Leave her be. She will be your new mistress of the house so I gather you will make her feel welcome."

The butler bowed deeply. "As you wish, Hao-sama."

He opened the door for his master and closed it gently after he got out. The carriage started to move towards the stable and the butler followed Hao at a reasonable distance away.

Hao looked down and followed the footprints Anna had left behind when she had fled. The girl had too much spirit. And Hao didn't like that. He was going to do something about that, just you wait.

He was going to break that spirit.

Tonight.

* * *

**Strawberry Promises: **Haha! A little cliffy! Hehe, yay! This chapter's finished!! Now it's to you, Keeper of Yoh-chan!!

Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long. Even so, I updated quicker than usual, huh? Hehe, and don't worry, Resurfacing will come soon, too!

:) Um, I gave you something (the update) now you give me something! (REVIEWS!!)

Thanks!


	4. So it seems

****

Keiko: ;; Gomen Nasai minna-san! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. .. My computer has been acting up and… just blame laziness! Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you like it. :D

Just My Luck

Written by_ Keeper of Yoh _and_ Strawberry Promises_

Anna is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by chance. The Prince, her husband-to-be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!

** __**

Chapter 4: So it seems

His expression saddened. What Hao done to her? What evil scheme was he up to? Yoh walked to the carriage and saw the Prince smirking.

Hao saw a familiar face through the trees. He made sure it was who he thought it was. Opening the door after he had gone into the castle, he laughed. "Ah, Yoh! So great to see you!" the prince said happily. "I missed you, young one"

The other one glared coldly. "Don't give me that. What are you planning to do with Lady Anna?"

Laughing again, Hao wrapped an arm around the boy and grinned, whispering in his ear. "I'm just having a some fun"

Yoh's eyes widened at that. "N-No! I won't let you do what did to Lady Jeanne!"

The prince smirked, lifting a hand gently to Yoh's face. "It looks like you have taken an interest in her, too. Of course we can share-"

Smack!

"Stop treating her like an object, you monster! Mark my words, Hao. You won't get away with this again!" And with that, he got on his horse and left.

Hao laughed. "Say what you want. I **will **make her mine. That's a promise… little brother." He got back in side and told the butler to ready Anna's room.

Meanwhile, our heroine ran through the village. Trying to find somewhere to go. But there was nowhere to run. Her parents wouldn't take her back in and Tamao was probably auctioned off.

This was just perfect. What had she done to deserve this? Sure the prince had got her. But he's not exactly the most charming person you'll ever meet. Why couldn't she at least gotten with a decent person? "Like that commoner…" She reached inside her pocket and held the crest she had received earlier.

Who was he? He was so kind. And so… well let's say challenged to put it in a nice way. He wouldn't run away now. She hadn't even given Hao a chance. "Egh.. Who would want to?" But in the long run, she should at least _try_.

With that being said, she got up and started to walk to the palace.

When she had reached her destination and opened the door, there were balloons and confetti everywhere. A long haired brunette jumped up in front of her. "Welcome back Anna-chan!"

She almost had a heart attack. Out of instinct she got a random umbrella and hit him with it.

This wasn't a pleasing reaction to get. "Ow!" The young prince rubbed his forehead. "My head…"

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "What was that for?" Hao looked at her blankly. "I should be asking you that question."

Glaring at him until he answered, Anna wanted to know why he almost killed her due to shock. Hao gave up the staring contest and decided to answer. "It was a surprise. Meaning you were supposed to enjoy it"

"Well I didn't. So don't do it again." She calmly ordered. Hao shrugged and smiled. "Alright then, miss" Anna yawned.

"Tired?" Hao asked, smiling innocently. Anna nodded. She was feeling a little drowsy. Smirking now, Hao lead Anna to her room.

Anna held her head. Why was she feeling do faint? Hao was being generous when he was looking concerned about her. When she had reached her bed, she fell to it; he conscience leaving her.

His lips curving into a devious shape, Hao laughed quietly. "Good night my little princess to be…"

He was generous and kind… or so it seems…

****

Keiko: ; . ; Gomen for such a small chapter. I'm very busy now X3;; Ichigo-chii's turn is next!

I was also thinking… would you (as in minna) like me to draw scenes from this story? I'll run a poll until Saturday or Sunday.

****


	5. Wedding Bells?

Disclaimer and Misc: Well, there is a bit of swearing in this chapter, and maybe latter ones… Shaman King and its (thoroughly loveable) characters all are a product of Hiroyuki-sama, the grand master, and the depreciation and criminal taking-apart-ings of 4Kids Entertainment. (angrily shakes fist at 4Kids)

Author's Note: Ok, two big things happened. First, Strawberry changed her name. It was **Strawberry Promises**, and now it's just **Strawberry'd**. Next, Keeper-chan changed her name too. It is now **Suteki Yume** (Lovely Dreams :3)

And yes, this took quite a while and again, I am sorry. If you knew all the things Strawberry had to go through… :sigh: Hehe, well, I know it's no excuse, but here you go! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review :) (From **Strawberry-chan**)

**

* * *

**

**Just My Luck**

By _Strawberry'd _and _Suteki Yume_

**Anna** is thrown into a marriage lottery where spouses are chosen by change. The Prince, her husband-to-be, is abusive so Anna flees. He captures her but not before she meets someone she thought a commoner: his younger brother!

_Chapter Five: Wedding Bells?_

* * *

Anna woke up to a window bursting with blinding sunshine. With a noise that sounded terribly like a growl, she rose up and snapped the drapes shut. Scowling, Anna went back to bed and closed her eyes, thankful for the heavy curtains, now covering the rays of the damned sun. 

"Milady?" A tentative voice said, its tone radiating fear and that of being intimidated.

"Who the hell -" Anna shot up in bed. She looked around with wide eyes. "Where am I?" She said in a low voice, targeting the girl who woke her up.

"M-M-Master Hao's, milady," The maid said, wringing her hands. "He said you might be slightly irritable but if I can come back -"

"Come back for what?" Anna interrupted her, hey eyes narrowing.

"For y-your preparations," The maid said, her hands visibly shaking.

"Preparations for _what_?" Anna hissed, angry as hell.

"F-for your wedding, milady. It's t-today." The maid said, looking like she was about to cry.

Anna sunk into the pillows of her elaborate bed. Everything was rushing back to her now. The lottery thing, the drawing of her name for the bride of Prince Hao Asakura.

_Damn it all_… She thought. Her hand clutched the corner of her bed sheet, twisting it furiously in her anger.

The maid hovered nervously near the door. "Go!" Anna snapped. The maid scampered off, casting a fearful glance over her shoulder at Anna.

Anna didn't notice, she was too busy thinking up ways of killing Hao. _Painfully_.

* * *

Hao chuckled at the sight of the maid, hovering by the door and then leaving it as if something bit her. He knew that Anna would be the main source of his amusement, but never this far. 

"Anna, dearest?" He called into the room, knocking lightly on the door.

He heard a muffled sound, sounding sort of like, "Get the hell away from me,"

"Now I know you didn't mean that," He said in a teasing voice. He opened the door and stepped inside.

There was Anna, sitting up in her bed, a fierce glare on her pale face. "Go away." She said, in a deadly voice.

"How do you like your accommodations? Is the room to your liking?" Hao persisted, ignoring her command.

"Go _away_," Anna commanded again, the fury and anger tightly coiled in her eyes.

"One of the ladies-in-waiting picked it out for you, along with some gowns that they thought you might like." Hao smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I hope you find them suitable."

Anna stopped trying to talk. He wouldn't listen.

"You will answer when I speak to you." He said, the light, teasing tone of his voice gone.

Anna didn't say anything, with a defiant toss of her head.

Hao's eyes narrowed. "This has gone far enough." He said, walking calmly up to her. "You will _answer_ when I speak to you," He repeated coldly, grasping her hands tightly.

Anna started to struggle and only her heart, beating twice as fast, showed her nervousness.

Leaning over, Hao kissed Anna hard on the lips, and then pulled back, smirking. "I will go now, but I expect you to be out of bed soon. Prepare yourself, there will be a wedding today."

Anna said nothing. The shock of the kiss left her speechless.

"What did I say about answering?" Hao said, warningly.

"Yes, As-sakura-s-sama." Anna replied, her eyes bright.

"Good." With a final smirk, Hao left the room with a flourish, snapping the door closed behind him.

Anna trembled where she sat. With a shaking hand, she pressed her fingers against her lips. Soon, the shock became overcome by something else. Anger. And lots of it.

Her hand still trembled, but only because of how furious she was. Who did he think he was? Doing that to her! He wasn't a gentleman at all! Not like…

Anna shook her head hard. _Men, _she thought in disgust. _The world would be a better place without them. _

* * *

Yoh grumbled a bit while shaking out his cloak. His dratted horse, making him fall over one too many times. Now his cloak was all dirty! Not only his cloak, but his entire outfit! He was made to come home and change into his stuffy 'royal outfit'. 

As Yoh hung up his now clean cloak, his friend, Horohoro, came ambling up the walkway.

"Yoh? Is that you?" He had grown so accustomed to seeing Yoh in his peasantry that his dark navy leggings and silk tunic came as a shock.

"Yes, of course it's me." Yoh sighed, adjusting his tunic again. It was a royal blue, a little long and uncomfortable. Yoh hadn't worn these clothes in a while, since he always had his rough worn clothes. This royal uniform was just too smooth and soft. He pulled down on his tunic again.

"Wow, I haven't seen you wear those clothes since… ever." Horohoro said with a little awe in his voice. "You look good."

Another one of Yoh's noble friends (yes, Horohoro was noble, some lord or the like), came up to them and drawled, "Now, now, Horohoro I hear you have a bride? Can't be saying those things about Yoh-kun."

"Ren, keep your nose out of other people's business." Horohoro snapped and then turned to him. "How did you head about Tamao?"

"Tamao, is that her name?" Yoh said, smiling, fidgeting with this cloak again.

Horohoro sighed. "She makes the best cookies."

Yoh and Ren laughed. "The best way to Horohoro's heart is through this stomach, no doubt about it." Ren said, dryly.

Horohoro shrugged. "Anyway, we should get ready for the meeting being held. Yoh, isn't it mandatory for you?"

He nodded. "That's true. We should go." He started to walk away, in the direction of the stables when Ren called him back. Yoh turned.

"You forgot this." He tossed something shiny that glittered in the sun. Yoh caught it, albeit he had some difficulty.

Smiling sheepishly, he called back his thanks. The object in his hand: a medallion. The one proving his credibility as a prince.

He pulled it over his head and tucked it under this shirt. The gold was cold and Yoh yelped at the sudden temperature change. Soon, however, the medallion became more comfortable.

Taking something out of his pocket, Yoh continued to walk to the stables. He pinned the object to his chest, beside the familiar weight of the medallion. It was his nobility crest and with a final adjustment to his tunic and leggings, Yoh walked to this horse.

Mounted and squeezed the horse with his legs. The animal started to walk and then sped up to a trot.

Before Yoh knew it, he was on his way. His destination: Hao's castle.

* * *

Whee! Finally, this chapter finished, and posted! Whew, took a while, eh? Sorry about that, you guys! Thanks SO much to all the great reviewers and readers! 

I had a hard time starting this chapter, and a hard time finishing it. It's not that long… Sorry!

Keiko nee-chan, your turn! Thanks for reading, and review, onegai!


End file.
